Serial Killings
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Un asesino en serie llega a la ciudad y un joven detective viene a seguirle la pista. Sangre, lemons, yaoi y lenguaje. Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic original de DarkPhoenix168, links dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA!**

**Les traigo un fic que, en lo personal, me encanto!**

**Esto es una traducción autorizada!, no un plagio!, en la historia original hay un link hacia acá!**

**La autora de este fic es: DarkPhoenix168 =**

** www . fanfiction u / 3651829 / DarkPhoenix168**

**Y el link del fic original -en ingles- :**

** www . fanfiction s / 8090339 / 1 / Serial _ Killings**

**Gracias por leer mi traducción x3**

**Y, ojala comprendan, si llegase a demorar, pero, como deben saber, traducir no es un trabajo fácil...**

**Y, bueno, venga!**

**Advertencias: Esto es hombre x hombre (Yullen), así que nada de rant, contiene gore, lemon y entre otros de la misma categoría.**

**Advertidos quedan.**

**Ni a mi ni a DarkPhoenix168 nos pertenece -Man, es de la genial Katsura Hoshino :)**

* * *

_Summary: Un asesino en serie llega a la ciudad y un joven detective viene a seguirle la pista. Sangre, lemons, yaoi y lenguaje. Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic original de DarkPhoenix168, links dentro._

* * *

Una forma oscura removió el arma de la carne, espesa, sangre carmesí manchando las paredes cuando el arma fue sacudida, limpiándose. Parado frente al desastre sangriento que alguna vez fue un ser humano el psicótico asesino dio una sonrisa malévola, lamiendo la sangre dedo tras dedo de forma gentil, haciendo un show para una audiencia invisible.

Una vez satisfecho con el acto, el asesino volteo, su largo y oscuro cabello brillando a la pálida luz de la luna.

Alejándose lentamente el asesino guardo su katana, cada paso lento y extenso, la sangre en cada una de sus pisadas desapareciendo cada vez mas con cada paso.

Tomando la manilla de la puerta con su mano enguantada, el asesino dio un vistazo final a su última, volviendo a sonreír de forma maligna al recordar las peticiones y ruegos de terror que el hombre dio, esperanzado en salvar su patética vida.

Saliendo del departamento, el asesino de cabello negro-azulado cerro firmemente la puerta tras el, su sistema de cierre automático dándole una preocupación menos cuando caminaba bajo la noche con clara luz de luna.

"No hay huellas?, ADN?, Nada?" Un exasperado jefe pregunto, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación. Viendo de uno a otro colega, la cabeza de la investigación dio un grave suspiro. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia. Pinchándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice, Komui camino hacia el cuerpo, levantando ligeramente la sabana que lo cubría, revelando el grotesco cadáver.

"Señor?"

"Si, que pasa?" Komui pregunto, alejándose del cuerpo.

"Hay un detective aquí que dice ser de la central." Le informo su colega, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar apuntando a la puerta del apartamento donde se veía a un chico de cabello blanco parado tras la escena del crimen, manos en los bolsillos, mirando el lugar con una atención casual.

"Oh, gracias oficial." Le dijo, caminando hacia el joven y extendiendo su mano. "Tu debes ser Allen Walker, de la central, perdona que te ponga a trabajar tan de repente, pero te necesitamos aquí." Dijo Komui, sacudiendo la mano de Allen y señalando la escena con su mano libre.

"No hay problema." Le dijo al jefe, pasando a la escena. "Cuando me llamaron y me dieron los detalles del asesino, tenia que ver por mi mismo si era mi hombre."

Caminando, cauteloso por las marcas en el suelo, Allen primero paro ante las pisadas arrodillándose para tener una mejor vista de las marcas sangrientas de los zapatos.

Poniéndose un guante de látex, Allen trazo lentamente el borde de la pisada, una mirada extraña en su rostro. La cambio en un pestañido, se paro y marcho hacia donde estaba Komui, una sabana blanca cubría a la victima.

Con un asentimiento, volvió a agacharse tomando delicadamente la sabana y descubriendo el cadáver. Viendo la maltrecha forma del hombre. Allen observo cada detalle y corte a lo largo del cuerpo, buscando por algo definitivo, que indicaría si este era su asesino no parando para observar el ojo izquierdo de la victima.

Allen exhalo suavemente.

Levantándose, Allen se quito los guantes antes de hablarle a Komui "Si, este es mi hombre, nadie mas haría esta cantidad de daño o dejar esa marca en el ojo"

"Que significa?" Pregunto Komui, los cuerpos muchas veces eran despedazados, siempre estaba presente esa marca en el ojo, un pentáculo.

"No lo se" Contesto Allen "Pero puedo llevarlos a ustedes de vuelta a la estación"

"Suena bien", Komui respondió cansado, sobándose la frente. "Necesito una taza de café de todas maneras"

"Lo veo allá entonces!" Allen sonrió dejando la escena del crimen y caminando por el largo pasillo fuera de la vista de Komui.

"Estamos lidiando con un asesino extremadamente metódico." Empezó Allen.

Todos habían vuelto a la estación y estaban o sentados o de pie allí, mientras Allen les hablaba sobre el asesino. "Es despiadado, cruel, completamente imparable y paciente. Hasta la fecha solo conocemos ocho victimas incluyendo la de hoy. Al parecer no tiene una preferencia sexual ni se inclina a uno de los gráficos. Así que solo se puede concluir que a él le gusta matar"

"El?" Un oficial cuestiono.

"Si, el." Allen contesto. "No hay forma que una mujer sea así de violenta e implacable"

"Tu obviamente no has conocido a mi ex-esposa" Uno de los oficiales anuncio, ganando un montón de risas Entre sus compañeros.

Sonriendo suavemente ante la broma, Allen continuo, "También, hemos determinado que su arma es una espada mas especifico, una katana. Esto nos dice que es muy hábil, tienes que serlo para llevar una y no herirte a ti mismo. Otra cosa es la marca que deja en el ojo izquierdo. No tengo idea de porque lo hace."

"Que tal si es satánico?"

"No, eso no es posible" Declaro Allen "Nada mas en la escena indicaba algo sobre un creyente satánico y todo lo demás que ha cometido tiene una razón, este tipo no hace nada al azar ni haría algo sin significado. Sean cuidadosos con este hombre, no esta para ser tomado a la ligera y no la pensara dos veces para rebanarlos. Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por su tiempo." Terminando la reunión, Allen asintió a los otros oficiales, despidiéndolos efectivamente.

Volviendo de la reunión, Allen regreso a la oficina de Komui, donde montañas de papeles estaban apiladas hasta la altura de la cabeza del jefe, impidiéndole ser visto.

"Jefe?" Allen llamo viendo a todas partes.

"Mm?, oh, Allen!, como estuvo la reunión?"

"Suficientemente bien, ahora todos están al mismo nivel, que dices si empezamos con esa lista de sospechosos de la que tu y yo hablamos?"

Allen se tiro en el asiento del auto, cansado por el día, juntos, el y Komui pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo escogiendo sospechosos entrando mas a fondo en la investigación.

Suspirando saco su teléfono notando que eran las siete y un cuarto.

Haciendo a su auto funcionar maniobro por las calles de la ocupada ciudad hasta su apartamento temporal en las lejanías del centro.

Acercándose a su puerta, no gasto tiempo en arrojarse a la cama, cabellos blancos cayendo desordenados en la almohada, cerrando sus ojos, sometiéndose a una pequeña siesta.

Vibraciones en su bolsillo despertaron a Allen, avisándole la hora que era. Sonriendo, reviso la hora de nuevo, para ver que no era su mente engañándole. Arreglo su ropa y cabello y pronto salió de ahí.

La noche era fría y clara, la luna brillando, luminosa en el cielo libre de nubes. Sus pálidos rayos atravesando las ventanas, iluminando la húmeda forma de un hombre medio despedazado, su incesante ruego casi inentendible por la cantidad de sangre que tosía.

Observando su trabajo, el asesino tomo una profunda y temblorosa inhalación, con la emoción corriendo a través de sus venas alzo la katana de nuevo, dejando que la hermosamente mortal hoja reflejara el resplandor plateado de la luna por un instante.

"No estas siendo un poco desastroso?"

La voz atravesó la oscuridad de la habitación, dulce y delicada. El asesino sonrió, malévolo y se giro al hablante -que estaba semi-oculto en las sombras, apoyando su delgada figura contra la pared.-, antes de contestar.

"Desde cuando te importa, detective?"

Allen apareció de entre la sombras, sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones también.

"Nunca dije que me importara, Kan-da Yuu" Dijo, calmado, haciendo énfasis en cada silaba del nombre de Kanda, lentamente, enfrentando al sanguinario samurái "Solo quiero saber lo que piensas."

Kanda rio ligeramente "No es mi trabajo limpiar, por que debería de importarme?"

Allen encogió los hombros, Kanda tenía un punto. Miro hacia abajo a la pobre victima quien intentaba comprender que estaba pasando, reposando su ojo derecho, sano, sobre Allen, el sonido gangoso volvió a salir de su garganta. La sonrisa dulce de Allen se mantuvo en su rostro mientras Kanda levantaba la katana para finalizar el trabajo, antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con la piel del hombre, Allen le dijo tranquilamente, "Cállate".

Después de que Kanda removiera la katana de su última victima procedió a sacudir la sangre antes de guardarla y girar justo a tiempo para ver a Allen arrodillarse y untar sus dedos con la sangre del hombre.

Retirándolos, Allen noto a Kanda acercándosele lentamente con ambos, gracia y deliberación.

Al alcanzar a Allen, Kanda observo con fascinación y deseo como Allen llevo los dedos a su boca y empezó a lamerlos, disfrutando el dulce

sabor de la sangre. Removiendo sus dígitos, Kanda tomo lugar, robándole un apasionado y profundo beso. Probando de la sangre que

Allen tenía en la boca disfrutando su sabor y el sabor de Allen mezclándose de forma exquisita.

Las manos de Allen se separaron de las de Kanda hasta la poza de sangre manchándose mas en ella y luego pintando ambos rostros con

ella. Esparciéndola, como una mascara.

Rompiendo el beso, Kanda movió su lengua por sobre el rostro de Allen, limpiando el liquido carmesí.

Allen le hizo lo mismo a Kanda, ambas lenguas encontrándose en algunos puntos, para una pequeña lucha.

Aburriéndose de la limpieza, Kanda se aventuro mas hacia abajo, trazando la mandíbula y las venas del cuello de Allen con su lengua, soltando gemidos temblorosos Allen se dejo hacer.

Las manos ensangrentadas de Kanda se movían de arriba hacia abajo en la camisa de Allen, desabrochando uno a uno los botones empezando por el primero y luego haciendo su ruta hasta abajo, su boca y lengua siguiendo a sus manos por todo el camino, quitando la prenda no deseada lo mas rápido posible.

Allen se sentía gozoso, su espalda se arqueo, haciendo el contacto mayor contra la experta boca de Kanda. Su mano fue llevada hasta el lazo rojo que sujetaba su cabello, permitiendo a la cortina de cabello negro-azulado caer a su alrededor.

Agarrando el ahora, suelto cabello, Allen empujo a Kanda hacia abajo, donde su erección se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

"Ansioso, no?" Kanda sonrió de forma perturbante, entendiendo lo que Allen le estaba queriendo decir, deshaciendo el botón y el cierre de los pantalones con sus dientes, deslizándolos por el cuerpo de Allen, desesperándolo con la fricción que producía el material contra su sensible masculinidad.

"De-deja eso K-kand-ahh" Gimió Allen al sentir la mano de Kanda en su ahora, completamente despierto miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, produciendo placer en su compañero.

Su sonrisa haciéndose mas amplia, Kanda contesto a las demandas de su perturbado amante, quitándole los boxers y atrapando su miembro, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la longitud de este, la lengua comenzó a seguir el mismo patrón, desesperando al detective de cabello blanco antes de tomar el órgano por completo.

"Ah!, si, m-mas!" Gimió, perdiendo el aliento, su agarre en el cabello del otro haciéndose mas apretado, rogándole que fuera mas a fondo, Allen abrió su boca en un grito ahogado cuando Kanda agrego dientes a sus atenciones, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran en intentos de agarrarse a algo.

Pasando la lengua por la punta, Kanda sintió a Allen acercándose al final cuando el agarre en su cabello se hizo aun mas ajustado, finalmente, Allen se vino, todo su cuerpo se contrajo y su vista se volvió celestialmente blanca.

Soltando el cabello de Kanda, Allen se tiro hacia atrás, al piso, jadeando y sonrojado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Allen noto que Kanda se quitaba la camiseta, revelando su pecho musculoso y abdomen marcado. Agregando el tatuaje que Allen simplemente adoraba. Ahogándose en la visión del Adonis semi-desnudo frente a él, Allen apenas pudo recobrarse antes de notar a Kanda removiendo sus pantalones y ropa interior arrojándolos a la pila de ropa que se formaba.

Allen tembló en jubilo, sabiendo que iban a darle duro, Dios, en momentos como este se comportaba como una verdadera puta. Respirando profundamente, Allen vio como Kanda se le acercaba para darle otro beso, acariciando su lengua con la suya de forma ruda. Haciéndole gemir.

Rompiendo el contacto, Kanda miro hacia abajo hacia Allen, piernas abiertas, invitándole...como rogando por ser follado.

Girando la cabeza para ver el cuerpo desmembrado a un lado de ambos, Kanda le alcanzo, imitando a Allen, humedeciendo sus dedos con la sangre. Llevando sus dedos a la entrada del detective, inserto un digito dentro, comenzando con el proceso de prepararlo.

Allen jadeo al sentir algo frio entrando en el, torciendo su cuello para ver lo que Kanda hacia, luego dejándose caer, con una sonrisa.

Lo que fuera que estaba mal con el por gustarle el psicótico asesino -que en este momento usaba la sangre de una victima como lubricante-, no le importaba, jamás lo hizo. Estaba enfermo; de toda la vida. Siempre había huido de ello, pero cuando se encontró con Kanda, todo cambio. Kanda le permitió a Allen aceptar su enfermedad, deleitarse e incluso, disfrutarla hasta el punto donde ver un cadáver mutilado con un pentáculo tallado mandaba ondas de emoción a través de su cuerpo.

Allen libero un sonido de placer al sentir un segundo dedo invadiéndolo, haciendo movimientos de tijera, dilatándolo aun más, al mismo tiempo que buscaba por ese lugar especial. El grito de goce que salió de Allen le indico que lo había encontrado, golpeándolo frecuentemente, mandando olas de puro placer por todo su ser.

"K-kanda...d-dame...dámelo..." Allen intento pedir, las puntas de los dedos de Kanda previéndole de articular una oración coherente.

Sonriendo ante los ruegos del detective, Kanda retiro sus dedos, posicionándose en frente, la punta de su miembro presionándose contra la entrada preparada de Allen.

"Lo quieres?" Kanda pregunto, sonriendo sádicamente ante los ojos lujuriosos de Allen, notando como abría y cerraba la boca, hilos de saliva cayendo por sus comisuras.

"Perdona detective, no te oí, habla mas fuerte."

"M-mierda Kanda!, solo cógeme contra el maldito piso!" Demando, perdiendo su paciencia a pasos cada vez mas agigantados. Oír la sucia boca de Allen fue todo lo que Kanda necesitaba para guiar sus caderas hacia adelante, entrando con fuerza, recibiendo un grito de placer y un alto "SI" del policía demente. Después de unas cuantas embestidas experimentales, Kanda encontró la próstata de Allen, haciendo que su visión volviera a nublarse.

"A-Ahí!, M-Mas!" Allen grito, sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de Kanda, incitándolo a entrar mas en el delicado, pequeño cuerpo de Allen, su mano comenzando a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas llevando al policía a su clímax.

"Tan-tan cerca-YUU!" Allen grito, derramando su semilla en la mano de Kanda La combinación de las paredes de Allen cerrándose alrededor de su miembro y oír su primer nombre ser gritado por el con todas sus fuerzas envió a Kanda a su tope, corriéndose dentro de Allen, gruñendo su nombre.

Sosteniéndose, aun arriba de la forma jadeante de Allen, Kanda salió, una sustancia espesa y lechosa cayendo, despacio por los muslos del detective. Recuperándose de su euforia Allen comenzó a sentarse lentamente, viendo a su psicótico amante vestirse, buscando entre la pila de ropa que ambos habían creado.

Tomando la propia, Allen también comenzó a vestirse, abotonando primero la camisa antes de acomodar sus boxers y pantalones, viendo el desastre que ambos habían hecho, en el delirio de salvajismo y pasión.

Haciendo una mueca ante la vista de los líquidos mezclados, Allen volvió a ver al peligroso samurai, quien volvía a peinar su cabello en una cola de caballo.

"Pasa algo, detective?"

"Solo preguntándome como voy a limpiar este desorden", Allen comento, nadie podía descubrir esta evidencia, ni tampoco el cuerpo. Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba el cadáver, Allen estaba de alguna forma aliviado de que Kanda haya destrozado el rostro, en un identificable tallado.

Levantando la vista del cuerpo, Allen se pregunto donde se había ido Kanda, hasta que escucho sonidos en el baño y noto a Kanda acercándose con la cortina de la ducha.

Dejándola en el piso, Kanda sin más, pateo el cuerpo en la sabana de plástico, sin que antes Allen revisara los bolsillos por alguna tarjeta y remover sus anillos.

Tomando las esquinas de la cortina de baño, Kanda se llevo el peso al hombro, prefiriendo usar la segunda ventana del lugar antes que las escaleras. Volteando hacia Allen antes de partir, Kanda asintió, deseándole buenas noches, antes de arrojarse de la ventana al cercano suelo.

xXx

"Entonces que tenemos aquí." Allen se puso un par de guantes de látex antes de ingresar al apartamento.

"No mucho, un tipo que no se presento a trabajar esta mañana, sus amigos llamaron. Dijeron que el vivía como en un horario de trabajo, que tu podías incluso programar un reloj para darte cuenta; así que cuando no llego..."

"Asumieron lo peor..." Allen finalizo, bostezando al terminar de hablar.

"Cansado, señor?"

"Un poco", Admitió Allen "Me quede despierto hasta tarde anoche."

Notando que el oficial arqueo una ceja, Allen sonrió. "El caso del asesino en serie me mantiene ocupado, esta constantemente en mi cabeza."

El oficial asintió, "Entonces quizás deberías darle un tiempo."

Allen sacudió sus hombros, "Por qué querría darle un tiempo?, es uno de los mejores casos que he tenido en años!".

* * *

**Bueno, eso sería el primer capitulo xDD**

**Si les gusto, dejen un pequeño review aquí y se lo comunicare a DarkPhoenix168 *-***

**Que estén bien, y nos vemos en la próxima traducción ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo cápitulo traducido!**

**Al fin *-*!**

**Oh si.**

**Me siento realizada uwu...**

**Afdsaf, bueno, he comentado a la autora lo que ustedes dicen y ella les agradece profundamente por el apoyo!**

**Bueno...aquí comienza.**

* * *

Lavi restregó sus ojos, rogando que los semi-círculos grises desaparecieran si restregaba lo suficientemente fuerte. Habían sido solo ocho días después de la llegada de Allen Walker, y los casos del Pentáculo, como eran referidos hacia el público, aun no había logrado un progreso notorio. Y para empeorarlo, Lavi estaba atorado con su propio trabajo como detective, lo que incluía al mediador desaparecido de hace u nos siete días o más, su progreso en el caso ha sido de cero.

"Buenos días, bello durmiente!" se oyó la voz cantarina del compañero de Lavi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Gruñendo, Lavi le sonrió al alto moreno, quien cargaba dos tazones de café bien cargado y humeante.

"Buenos días Tyki, el que trae el hermoso líquido de la vida" Lavi contestó, levantando su mano para alcanzar el café, ansioso por uno de esos calidos tazones que Tyki tenía frente a él

Sonriendo con diversión, Tyki alejó el tazón de su cansado compañero, alejándolo de su necesitada fuente de energía.

"Ya, ya…" Tyki empezó, disfrutando la mirada de desesperación del pelirrojo, "Quién es el mejor, mejor compañero del mundo?"

Lavi palideció. Y adivinó. Tyki lo haría trabajar por ello.

"Tú lo eres." Murmuro de manera incomprensible.

"Perdón, no puede oirte…"

"Tú lo eres," Lavi dijo, levantando su voz a un susurro audible.

"Una vez mas, por favor"

"Bien, eres el mejor, mejor compañero del mundo Tyki!" Lavi gritó, su voz alcanzando un decibel lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerado disturbante de la tranquilidad si hubiera sido una charla normal.

Riendo, Tyki dejo el tazón en el escritorio de Lavi antes de mover sus largas piernas en dirección hacia el propio.

"Entonces, qué dice el documento?" Lavi preguntó, quitando el seguro del tazón y soplando un poco.

"Lo mismo que el chico dijo," Tyki contestó, apuntando con su pulgar a Allen, quien estaba de momento en un profundo pensamiento, con un dedo en la boca, mirando un mapa de la ciudad. Lavi sonrió; Tyki llamaba a Allen "el chico" desde que este llegó. Tenía que admitir si, que para un chico que estaba por sus veintitantos, tenía un gran expediente .

De acuerdo con los archivos, Allen había llenado la mitad de la carcel de la central por sí solo, y estaba averiguando lo que sus predecesores no pudieron en el caso del asesino en serie. Aparentemente, el fenómeno había asesinado sin piedad a cuatro oficiales conocidos, sin incluir a una patrulla y un oficial en jefe que originalmente, iba a ser una víctima más. No solo eso, pero el chico también enlistó a un psiquiatra de primera para ayudar en el caso, algo que aun no habían podido conseguir. Desafortunadamente, por el hecho de que era un civil, su confidedencialidad era muy estricta, significando esto que solo había contacto vía llamadas telefónicas, incluso para Allen.

"Parece que sin datos más allá, el Dr. Karma no puede crear un perfil sólido para nosotros," Tyki murmuró, "Por lo tanto debemos esperar a que este maniaco las haga de carnicero con otra víctima."

Lavi suspiró y asintió. Habían muchas preguntas sobre el asesino. Por qué aquí, por qué ahora? Cuál era su propósito y de donde venía? Y, más importante, hacia donde iba? Lavi miró en dirección a Allen, su mente aun pensando en que hacer con el detective que estaba tomando el control del departamento de policía Black Order. Por un lado, los había llevado varios pasos más adelante de lo que alguna vez habrían llegado, por el otro, había algo un poco extraño en él.

"Necesitas una mano?" una voz distrajo a Allen de sus pensamientos, haciendolo saltar ante el repentino ruido. Girando su cabeza, Allen notó los brillantes ojos de Lavi, uno de sus compañeros asignados para el caso. Sonriendo mientras suspiraba, Allen volvió a fijarse en la tabla, trazando una línea desde la primera escena del crimen hasta la segunda.

"No," Allen dijo, negando con la cabeza, "Acabo de pensar en algo."

"Oh?" Tyki cuestionó, uniendose a los otros dos frente al mapa.

Allen asintió, "Si, creo que encontré su guarida." Sacando una hoja de papel transparente, Allen la puso por sobre el mapa, y dibujó un círculo, encerrando efectivamente ambas escenas del crimen ya señaladas. "Estoy basandome de sus inicios en mi ciudad," Allen explicó, poniendo el radio sobre un mapa de su ciudad, "al menos, en su patrón inicial."

"Qué pasó después de eso?" Tyki preguntó, intrigado.

Allen hizo una mueca. "Comenzó...a ponerse errático, casi desorganizado, pero nunca deficiente."

Ambos, Tyki y Lavi asintieron solemnemente. Un asesino de este tipo se volvería muy peligroso si alguna vez se volviera desorganizado. Haciendo una nota mental, Lavi se levantó y fue hacia su oficina, en donde levanto entonces el teléfono.

"Tiene memoria fotográfica," Tyki explico al ahora notoriamente confundido Allen, "ha memorizado el radio y la locación; le dira a todos donde ubicar las patrullas. Por qué no te vas a casa también?" Tyki preguntó, notando el bostezo de Allen y los prufundos semi-círculos bajo sus ojos. "Hemos hecho todo lo que podemos, nadie esta tirando esto por sobre la muralla, y te necesitamos en buena forma para mañana."

Allen cerró la boca, dandose cuenta que protestar sería inútil con Tyki. Dandole una sonrisa y asintiendo con apreciación, Allen fue hacia su escritorio, tomando su abrigo y llaves, se dirigió al estacionamiento. Encendiendo su Audi a4, un regalo dado por el departamento por su función y servicio al caso del asesino del Pentáculo, Allen no perdió tiempo en partir a la autopista, su fatiga desapareciendo con cada milla que avanzaba.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió para ver un amplio pasillo principal, organizado con abrigos, botas y sombreros. Tirando los que usaba en el compartimiento más cercano, Allen se quitó los zapatos y los dejó gentilmente bajo el marco de la puerta, manteniendo la organización del lugar. Un animado gato se acerco hacia él, su negro pelaje contrastando en el pasillo. Tomándolo, Allen vio la hora en su reloj, e hizo un gesto. Dirigiendose a la habitación principal, Allen soltó al gato y comenzó a quitar las sábanas, reemplazandolas con unas nuevas y frescas, tomando gentilmente entonces las sucias y dejandolas en un canastillo en la lavandería.

Sacando la novela que leía, Allen tomó asiento en su silla acolchada color verde y avanzó hasta la página donde había quedado, el gato saltó al regazo de Allen, y este lo acarició, siendo esta su actividad esta noche.

A la mitad del último capítulo de su libro, Allen fue interrumpido por la cerradura de la puerta abriendose. Cerrando gentílmente el libro, Allen tomó lentamente al gato y al libro y los encerró en la habitación donde se lavaba la ropa, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente trás él.

Risitas eufóricas se colaban por la puerta, su creadora se balanceaba y caminaba con aire borracho mientras intentaba concentrarse lo mejor posible en lo que quería hacer.

"Sabes, es casi una vergüenza que seas tan predecible," Allen dijo dulcemente, sorprendiendo a la joven, quien ahora estaba temporalmente sobria e intentaba sujetarse lo mejor posible al mueble de la cocina. Mirando a Allen, abrio y cerró la boca varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

"Qui-quien demonios ere-"

"Solo soy predecible para ti, mi pequeño y retorcido detective" vino la voz de Kanda desde la oscuridad, causando que la cabeza de la chica girara en su dirección, confusión escrita en su rostro.

"Tee hee," Allen dio una risita, disfrutando de la pequeña discusión; todo parte de su juego.

Kanda sonrio cuando Allen abrió la boca para decir algo más hasta que-

"La mierda que sea que este pasando, tienen cinco minutos para largarse antes de que llame a la policia!" La joven gritó, su confusión reemplazada por furia mientras avanzaba hacia su teléfono sin cables. Sus dedos solo rozaron dicho teléfono antes de detenerse en shock. Miró abajo, a la dirección del sonido, y notó que fue causado por una hoja metálica atravesando su estómago, de la punta goteaba sangre fresca.

"Nunca interrumpas a mi pequeño moyashi. Entiendes, puta?" fue el cruel susurro que escucho, mandándole más escalofríos de los que la espada le dio. Asintiendo lentamente ante la amenazante voz de Kanda, sintio el arma removiendose de su estómago, causando que cayera al piso, acurrucandose adolorida.

"Si necesitas un policia, lindura, yo puedo ayudarte" Allen hablo calmo, caminando hacia la víctima herida, sacando su licencia al ir. Mostrandosela, Allen sonrio gentil, "Allen Walker, del departamento de homicidios de la central. Estoy fuera de servicio en el momento, pero puedo ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda."

La chica se congeló, aterrorizada por la idea de que el fenómeno que le hablaba era un policia. Desesperada, alzó un brazo en su dirección, rogándole. "P-por favor," lloriqueó, la sangre ahora caía por las comisuras de su boca, "a-ayudame…detenlo…Por favor! E-El va a-"

"Oh, espero que lo haga," Allen simplemente dijo, shockeando a la chica y dejandola muda una vez más, "mira,"

Allen tomó suavemente la mano de la chica y la colocó en su entrepierna, disfrutando la vista de los ojos de la chica abriendose al sentir su creciente bulto.

"Ves?" Allen dijo, ladeando tiernamente la cabeza, "solo te ha cortado una vez, y ya estoy excitado."

La jovencita lloriqueó una vez más en respuesta , se congeló en horror mientras su mente pensaba en los diferentes escenarios en los cuales podría terminar, ninguno acababa bien. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó la espada cortando el aire para luego quitarle un brazo en un simple tajo.

Gritando en agonía, la muchacha rodó en el piso, tratando de detener el profundo sangrado de la herida en vano.

"En su defensa Yuu, la hice tocarme," Allen clamó, mirando al samurái mientras sus rosados labios hacian un pequeño puchero.

"No me interesa la razón moyashi, eres mío!" Kanda replicó, inclinandose hasta que su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Allen, "Entera y jodidamente mío, y nadie excepto yo toca lo que es mío."

"Y si yo toco lo que es tuyo?" Allen cuestionó, sus ojos nunca dejando de ver las profundas orbes de Kanda, mientras sus manos bajaban por su propio cuerpo hasta llegar al cinturón deshaciendolo con tortuosa lentitud. Adentrandose en sus ahora abiertos pantalones, Allen comenzó a masajear su miembro, sus ojos se cerraron, su aliento se aceleró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la cremosa piel de su cuello al psicópata que lo observaba.

"Entonces te castigaré," Kanda susurro sensualmente al oído de Allen, sus dedos largos acariciaron la curvade su cuello para que luego sus labios sigueran, mordió con fuerza en el punto más sensible de Allen. Gimiendo, con placer, las manos de Allen salieron de sus pantalones, para abrazar el cuello de Kanda, sus uñas enterrandose en los omóplatos del asesino.

Un pequeño sonido en el piso de la cocina trajo de vuelta a la realidad a ambos retorcidos amantes, los ojos del par se fijaron en el bulto en el piso, que estaba teniendo espasmos como si fuera alguna clase de pez. Kanda suspiró, levantandose de Allen y caminó hacia la chica, tomando su espada en el camino.

"Ahora, mi pequeño detective," Kanda dijo suave, mirando a Allen por el rabillo del ojo, "Te pido que esperes solo un poco, para así terminar lo que empece."

"Y qué si no lo hago?" Allen preguntó, levantando sus cejas sugestivo.

Kanda sonrió ante la pregunta, dandole la espalda a Allen para simplemente decir, "entonces seguiré castigandote," cosa que le dió escalofríos a Allen.

La mutilación tomó curso, el aire estaba lleno del sonido de los lloriqueos, la sangre que saltaba a las paredes y que se extendía por el suelo, y los que hacía la misma katana, mientras cortaba por el viento para provocar otra cortadura. Allen comenzó a morder su labio inferior, sus manos rozando su parte más privada, desesperado por el orgasmo. Gimió alto, haciendo que el sanguinario samurái se detuviese.

"Pasa algo, mo-ya-shi?" Kanda cuestionó, una sádica sonrisa sobre sus elegantes facciones.

"A-Apresúrate…K-Kanda, te necesito," Allen gimió, su cuerpo se arqueó en énfasis. Kanda lo miró, su lengua lamiendo sus labios, hambriento.

"Solo un minuto," Kanda dijo, agachandose, sacando un arma más pequeña y delgada. Cinco rápidas cortaduras fueron lo que necesitó para terminar su trabajo, su firma en el ojo de la víctima. "Ahora, que hay de ti?" Kanda le preguntó a Allen, su dedo tocando suavemente la masculinidad del otro, causando que casi se corriera ahí mismo.

Casi sin esfuerzo, Allen fue levantado por fuertes brazos y los labios del par volvieron a juntarse con rudeza, las lenguas en un duelo por dominar. Allen sintió su espalda ser azotada contra la pared, quitándole el aliento, dándole la ventaja sobre la situación a Kanda. Asaltando la boca de Allen, Kanda dejó claro quien dominaba, haciendolo aun más placentero para ambos.

Cargando a Allen hasta la habitación principal, Kanda tiró a Allen sobre la cama sin ceremonia alguna, donde rebotó con un leve sonido. Sin perder tiempo, Kanda atendió a Allen otra vez, quitando sus ropas en el proceso.

Delineando las líneas del estomago de Allen, los dedos de Kanda llegaron al botón del pantalón, desahaciendolo en un momento. Cuando finalmente se abrieron camino, Los dígitos de Kanda trazaron las venas de la dureza del otro antes de rodearla y comenzar a subir y bajar con gentileza, sonriendo de manera sádica cuando Allen se vino rápidamente con un fuerte gemido.

"Desde cuando eres así de fácil, detective moyashi?" Kanda preguntó, retrayendo su mano de Allen.

"Desde que me mantuviste esperando, BaKanda," Allen contestó, su rostro coloreado y sus labios separados debido a su orgasmo. Mirando a Kanda con ojos llenos de lujuria y cabello desastroso, Allen notó como Kanda removía su mano y la extendía, dejando que la luz la iluminara por completo. Sentándose, el de cabello blanco la tomó, comenzando a lamer su propia semilla, limpiando la mano de su amante, cubriendola suavemente con saliva, dandole particular atención a los largos dedos del samurái.

Kanda esperó lo más pacientemente posible a que su amante terminara de lamer su mano, quien ahora iba por las separaciones de los dedos. Su paciencia finalmente se acabó, Kanda forzó a Allen a recostarse sobre el colchón, sujetando sus muñecas con su mano limpia. Los pantalones de ambos fueron quitados con una velocidad increíble y arrojados a la pared, para finalmente caer con un sonido seco.

Separando las piernas de Allen, Kanda comenzó a prepararlo, desviándose de la próstata de Allen a propósito, disfrutando completamente de la cara de Allen al ser atormentado.

"D-Dios, Yuu…de-deja de desesperarme…"

"Pero es tu castigo, moyashi," Kanda contestó, rozando ese lugar por un par de segundos, haciendo que Allen se retorciera en gusto.

"Po-por favor, ahh, Yuu…sere bueno, lo prometo…solo, uh, por favor…"

"Por favor qué, moyashi?" Kanda preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa ante la visión de un Allen rogando, con los labios separados y rojos, saliva cayendo de su barbilla en desesperacion.

"Follame!" Allen gritó, arqueando su espalda para ganar algo de contacto con el cuerpo sobre él.

Kanda se inclinó un poco y mordió el cuello de Allen en contestación, teniendo cuidado en no derramar sangre de la piel rota y lentamente se adentró en él. Sin importarle que Allen se ajustara a la sensación, Kanda salió y entró de nuevo con fuerza, disfrutando el grito de placer que Allen soltó .

"M-más rápido, Yuu, follame – ahh – más rápido!" Allen ordenó, su pecho poniendose en contacto con el de Kanda.

"Como – uhn – desees," Kanda respondió, acercandose una vez más para clamar la lengua de Allen. Sintiendo la cercanía de su clímax, el ritmo de Kanda comenzó a hacerse un poco más lento. El orgasmo de Allen lo llevó hasta su límite, al sentir como las paredes se ajustaban a su miembro.

Gimiendo el nombre de Allen, Kanda se corrió dentro de él, sosteniendose a sí mismo sobre la cansada figura del otro con brazos temblorosos. Siendo el primero en recobrar el aliento, Kanda salió de Allen, un pequeño quejido salio del detective.

Ambos amantes ahora satisfechos, Kanda se inclinó para poder sostener gentílmente a Allen, sus alientos volviendo a la normalidad mientras se abrazaban

Fue Allen quien rompió el silencio. "Me extrañaste?"

Kanda miro a su amante, enredando sus dedos en las blancas y desordenadas hebras. Descansando sus labios en la cabeza de Allen, respondió, "Claro que si."

Un flash cegó temporalmente a Lavi, quien pestañeó varias veces antes de decidirse a ir hasta el brazo cortado de la víctima. Agachandose sobre la blanca sábana, Lavi se pinchó el puente de la nariz y suspiró pesadamente, sus hombros encorvándose.

"Otro más?" vino la voz de Allen, sacando de sus ideas a Lavi. Moviendo la cabeza en su dirección, el detective vio al otro acercandose a él mientras simultaneamnete se ponía guantes de látex.

"Si," Lavi murmuró, desviando su mirada de vuelta a la blanca sábana frente a él. Levantandose para estar a la altura de Allen, Lavi sacó una portátil y comenzó a leer la información que Allen ya sabía.

* * *

**Ah~**

**Listo.**

**Este cápitulo me gusta bastante ewé (L)**

**Perdonenme si hay alguna falta ortográfica...tengo un nuevo note, y...**

**En resumen, esto lo traduje con Wordpad :B**

**Recuerden que...**

**Comentan y yo se lo menciono a la autora uwu.**

**Nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo!**

**Oh...y, denle una ojeada al fic que hice por la Yullen Week el cual subí sumamente atrasado xD (el cual algun día subire)  
**

**...lol. Ok, no tienen que hacerlo, pero su opinión me haría feliz :')**

**Os quiero.**

**Bye Bye Biii~**


End file.
